


Only you

by Darknessdeville



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessdeville/pseuds/Darknessdeville
Summary: The last meeting of lovers, forbidden by society and class





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the two in a Victorian love affair

The only sounds to be heard were of heavy panting and whispers of passion and sweet nothings as two mouths eagerly sought after the other. The taller mans hands were tangled within the black mane of his shorter lover, pulling his head closer and entwining his fingers with the heavenly locks, a light tug every so often. The younger man let his hands venture lower to undo the belt and clasp of the pants before him, where Howard's erection was begging to spring out.

  
"Oh Vince.." he panted, his lips moving down the pale neck with hunger. "God Vince I have missed you" one hand holding the young lovers head tilted while he ravaged his neck and the other moving to his lower back to bring him closer. A lovers embrace.

  
"Howard..I need you Howard" Vince moaned, his hands now holding onto his lover as his knees were weak and he felt he might melt into Howard.

  
It was a feeling a pure ecstasy to the young cockney man. Being held and kissed by his forbidden lover. But this feeling was mixed with heartbreak as his Howard was to be wed tomorrow.

  
He tried to ignore the tug in his heart and relish the feeling of Howard in this moment

  
"Take me Howard..please" He whispered breathlessly. Those words sent an ache to Howards hard length as he tore himself away from Vince's neck and passionately kissed the young man on his plush lips, hands fumbling to undo the worn trousers he wore. 

"Vince..oh Vince"

  
With that, Howard turned the young man around to the face the wall of the decrepit barn they would meet in during the night, moonlight streaming in from the openings in the roof. He pulled the mans pants down, and released his own hardness with his other hand. He was painfully hard and the sight of his lover ready before him was almost enough to drive him into madness. 

Howard too felt the burden of what the morning would bring. He had long put the engagement his father had arranged off, but there would be no amount of time for his family or society to understand his passion for his lower class, male, lover. Time was up for the two men.

  
But they had this moment

  
He spit a generous amount into his large palm and coated his cock. He guided the head to the desired destination and slowly began to press inside the boy.

  
He hissed in pain and pleasure, hands braced on the wall. 

Howard leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his neck

"More 'oward..please I need to feel you inside me" he begged

He pressed inside him with more force, head falling back from the intense wave of pleasure that the mans tight warmth gave him.

  
"Fuck...Vince..." he wanted to come undone there and then. He began thrusting into the body before him, Vince trembling.

  
"Oward..fuck..Oward..so..much..." his arms collapsed and he now pressed into the wall, unable to think straight

  
Howard grabbed onto Vinces long hair and pulled his head back as he kept a rough pace and gently bit and kissed the exposed flesh of neck and collar bone. "God Howard!" He nearly shouted, eyes shutting. "Vince..my..little..man..you like it when I'm rough with you?" He asked into his ear, sending shivers throughout Vince. "Y..yes 'oward.." he panted. "You like feeling..me..deep inside you?" Howard was usually quite a shy and proper man but he knew his lover adored his darker and dirtier side. A side only for him.

"F..fuck..yes Howard..only you" his head now resting on Howard's shoulder

  
His pace had slowed, wanting the moment to last as long as it could, as his right hand snaked up and around Vince's neck, finger caressing his lips, before Vince parted his lips and began to suck on his pointer finger. He planted soft kisses to the exposed left neck.

  
"Only you Vince" he whispered, as though pouring his heart into the words. It was enough to break the spell of the moment and he could feel tears beginning to brim in his blue eyes. _Only you Vince.._." if only it were true

  
"oward.." and suddenly both hands were on his hips and the taller man began to thrust at a punishing pace into his lover. "Oward!" He cried, feeling the pleasure building inside him as his cock hit that deep and hidden place within. "Vince..Vince..cum for me my love" Howard panted.

  
That was all he needed to give way to pleasure and cum with a cry, shaking against the wall as Howard continued until he felt the familiar warmth emptying inside him as Howard gave a final thrust and held onto Vince as though he was be stolen away any moment.

  
Howard pulled himself out of Vince, evidence of their fornication dripping now down the mans legs as he tugged his pants back up, and wiped a tear away not wanting Howard to see.

  
Howard fastened his belt and as Vince turned to face him, he pulled the man close to him for a kiss, deep and true. He broke their reverie after a moment, eyes still closed and foreheads remained in contact as they stood there, both fighting the turmoil in their hearts.

  
"Vince.." Howard began as Vince tried to quiet a sniffle. "Oward..I don't want you to marry her.." Vince opened his eyes to meet his lovers gaze, tears returning to those sapphire eyes.

  
"Vince..I don't have a choice..no one would ever let us be together.." Howard said, heart breaking with every word. "We..we knew it was end this way." End. He knew it would never end in his heart, no matter what the morning brought.

  
"I don't want it to end Howard..I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I have loved you." His voice wanting to break as the tears began to stream down his cheeks.

  
He took the younger mans head in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears. He could feel the same liquid sorrow threaten him now.

  
"And I will never love Gideon or anyone, the way I love you" he stated truthfully as he kissed again his lover, Vinces hands meeting his his on his cheeks, tears mixing together, as they poured their souls into that final kiss.

  
Howard finally pulled away, still holding onto to Vince.

  
"It will only ever be you Vince"

  
And with that, Vince could feel his whole world shatter as Howard had no choice now but to turn and leave his him, crying silently as he went into the night to his horse. The hour was late and he was expected home for preparations for the morning.

  
He was alone, painted a mournful blue in the glow of the moonlight

  
"Oward..it will only ever be you" he whispered, with only the pieces of a broken heart that would forever belong to Howard.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible writer which is why i thought a brief one shot but do you think it should be continued?


End file.
